Resistance exercise devices comprising an elastic band secured between two handles are well known. In practice, these devices involve stretching the band between the handles such that tension created in the band exercises the muscles of the user. To allow for the level of resistance to be adjusted, it is preferable for the user to be able to shorten or lengthen the band relative to the handles.
A challenge inherent with equipment of this type is the inadvertent separation of the band from the handles, which can cause the band to snap back toward the user, possibly causing injury. To overcome this, prior art examples typically employ mechanisms to secure the band, such as clamps, buckles, impingers and the like. In order to adjust the length of the band, these mechanisms must be loosened and re-tightened which can be time-consuming. In general, bands have proven difficult to attach to handles in a cost-effective and user-friendly manner. As examples, Riazi (U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,214) discloses cinchable loops that constrict upon a band, David (U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,356) discloses a removable clip that locks a band in place, and Hinds (U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,750) discloses an impinger that secures a band in a cork-like fashion. These inventions involve moving parts which must be manipulated by the user and which require additional manufacturing and assembly steps.
Another challenge of exercise devices that employ exercise bands is that users typically have little way of knowing what resistance level they are exercising with. Unless a band has markings corresponding to different resistance levels, it can be difficult to adjust the length the proper amount. This represents a challenge for exercisers because strength training protocols typically call for the resistance level to be progressively increased from one workout to the next.
Yet another limitation is that the handholds of exercise handles are commonly fixed in relation to the handle, which can lead to wrist strain and also restricts the number of exercises that may be performed. Some handles do feature rotatable handholds, which is often accomplished by providing an inflexible strap or cord that passes through the handhold and secures to the base of the handle (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,762,318; 5,800,322; 5,807,214; 6,923,750). Having an inflexible strap requires additional steps to manufacture and assemble. Other prior art handles, such as Pagano, U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,544, feature handholds mounted on solid rods that are continuous with the arms of the handle. Such designs typically require the handhold to be made in two halves then connected once mounted on the rod or longitudinally split then reattached. More recently, Hinds U.S. Pat. No. 7,625,324 has disclosed a handhold with a rigid core that engages the arms of a handle. This design requires a significant amount of raw material to construct the core as well as prominent holes to be present in the arms.
The aforementioned inventions all have considerable merit, and their mention is not intended to denigrate them in any way. They are only mentioned to highlight certain challenges which are addressed by the current invention, and also because it is the expected convention to address the limitations of the prior art in a patent application. It is sincerely hoped that the present invention will help exercisers to achieve results in a more effective and efficient manner, thereby triggering a cascade of fitness and joy to spring forth in the world.